


Bee-tober

by NikPillowAD



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Fusion, Beehaw, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikPillowAD/pseuds/NikPillowAD
Summary: I'm too lazy to even try write it in EnglishHowever I thought, that one more work for this action wouldn't be a sin
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 4





	1. Inn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/gifts).



Popchnęła wahadłowe drzwi gospody, tak charakterystyczne dla tego regionu. Odznaka szeryfa błysnęła na piersi, przez co w pomieszczeniu pełnym ludzi nagle zrobiło się o wiele ciszej. Wywołało to w Yang poczucie satysfakcji. Budziła respekt wśród opryszków wszelkiej maści i żaden z nich nie miał odwagi, a raczej nie był na tyle głupi, by zrobić coś nielegalnego pod jej czujnym okiem. Jej wzrok błądził po zgromadzonych, poszukując jednej, konkretnej osoby. I gdy wielu nerwowo przełykało ślinę, osoba, której szukała, nie okazała żadnej, nawet najmniejszej oznaki niepokoju. To tak, jakby już na nią czekała.

Zadziorny uśmiech urósł na twarzy czarnowłosej i sprawiał, że wraz z błyskiem w złotych tęczówkach wyglądała wręcz drapieżnie. Luźna postawa z założoną nogą na nogę. Zachowywała się, jakby była właścicielem tego miejsca. Jak zwykle przyszła do głowy Yang myśl, jaka jest piękna. Bandyckie ubranie nie zdołało tego przykryć, czy to dość luźne, szare spodnie zgrabnych nóg, czy o przynajmniej rozmiar za duża koszula barwy fioletowej talii, a nawet zakrywająca szyję chusta. Pomijając aspekt, że widziała już ją w wielu innych wydaniach.

"Szeryf Xiao Long. Czemu zawdzięczam to spotkanie?" przywitała się z taką gracją, taką pewnością siebie. Dobrze znała swoje możliwości w tym rozdaniu. Widać było, że była przygotowana na nadejście blondynki. W świecie przestępczym przy odpowiednim źródle i gotówce wieści szybko się rozchodzą.

"Myślę, że dobrze wiesz, czemu tu jestem, Panno Belladonna" syknęła, chcąc pokazać dominację. Stanęła nad czarnowłosą i oparła dłonie na biodra.

Oczywiście na nic się to zdało w obliczu chytrej damy "Gdybym wiedziała, nie pytałabym".

"Zgrywamy niewiniątko, co?" Yang odsunęła krzesło od stołu, by usiąść na nie okrakiem, opierając się przodem na oparciu.

Nie uciekł żaden, najmniejszy ruch podczas tej czynności faunce. Mogło się to wiązać z tym, że ubrania blondynki były bardziej przylegające od jej "Cóż. Jedyną winę, o jakiej mogę pomyśleć, jest skradzenie ci serca".

"Chciałabyś, by tak było".

"Wydaje mi się, że wczoraj grałaś zupełnie inną nutę".

Musiała szybko przerwać. To był niebezpieczny temat, w którym poruszanie się dodatkowo znacznie ją wkurzało. Nie pomagało poczucie zawstydzenia, rosnącego w klatce piersiowej. Trzymała jednak swoje emocje na wodzy i skupiła się na misji "O. Jak już przeszliśmy z tematem na wczoraj. Grupa faunów, z którymi wielokrotnie cię widziano, obrabowała wieczorem bank".

"A co ja mam z tym niby wspólnego?" Uniosła kufel piwa do ust, nie odwracając wzroku od szeryfa.

"Mam niemal stuprocentową pewność, że z nimi współpracowałaś".

"Ale dowodów jak zgaduję brak" Zadowolenie rosło w złocie i w kącikach warg czarnowłosej.

"Prócz śladów środków nasennych w moim kieliszku wina i twojego natychmiastowego ewakuowania się, gdy już zasnęłam? Żadnych".

"Może próbujesz znaleźć na siłę przyczyny swojej podwójnej porażki" stopy wylądowały na jej kolanie, jakby była jakimś podnóżkiem "Nie zatrzymałaś napadu i nie wytrwałaś do końca randki. Może z przyczyn od ciebie niezależnych, jednak z pewnością oczekiwałaś innego zakończenia nocy"

"Dzięki, ale nie potrzebuję twojej psychoanalizy".

"Więc nic tu po mnie" Z gracją wstała na nogi i zmierzyła w kierunku schodów, prowadzących do pokoi, które oferowała gospoda.

Nie zrobiła nawet kroku, nim z ust Yang, wbrew jej rozsądkowi, wydarło się wołanie "Blake". Gdy tylko ta stanęła i w połowie się do niej odwracając, skupiła na blondynce obie pary swoich uszu, dodała z taką czułością i troską, a która nie pasowała do wcześniejszego charakteru rozmowy "Wiesz, że jeśli zechciałabyś współpracować, mogłabym ci pomóc się z tego bagna wydostać, prawda?".

Cała brawura zniknęła z twarzy faunki, gdy szybko burknęła "Wiem" i odeszła.


	2. Pottery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a part of much bigger work, that I'm working on.

Z moich ust po raz ostatni wydobył się kłębek dymu* w kształcie pierścienia. Sztuczka wyuczona od lat ku mojej uciesze. Skupiałam swoją uwagę na manipulowaniu oparami, co odrywało uwagę od tępego bólu ramienia. Stara kontuzja. Zgasiłam fajkę i od razu po jej opróżnieniu włożyłam do szuflady dębowego biurka, na którym leżały w nieładzie dokumenty i raporty z samego dzisiejszego dnia. Niektóre napisałam sama, inne dostarczono mi, zanim wyszłam z Domu Sprawiedliwości. Papierkowa robota to jeden z minusów pracy, której się podjęłam. Zdecydowanie wolałam fechtunek.

W oczekiwaniu na to, by ból zniknął, zamiast przygotować się do spania, postanowiłam zająć się jednym z nielicznych innych od fechtunku hobby: garncarstwem. Złapałam wełniany płaszcz, który towarzyszył mi zawsze, ilekroć opuszczałam pokój w celach nie większych, niż przechodzenie przez zimne korytarze posiadłości. Od razu po przejściu przez framugę drzwi dopadł mnie chłód, zmuszający do ciaśniejszego owinięcia wokół siebie tkaniny. 

Nie przepadałam za własnym domem. Cienie dawnych lat przeszyły ściany i zamykały w potrzasku złych wspomnień mieszkańców. To tak, jakby każda z cegiełek mogła szeptać tragiczne historie. Zagłuszały ciszę i powodowały ból głowy. I tylko czułam na sobie wzrok portretów. Oceniały mnie. Widziałam to w ich twarzach bez życia.

Zanim jednak zaczęłam się dusić w poczuciu osaczenia, wśliznęłam się do pracowni. Zapach mokrej gliny i barwników rozluźnił mięśnie i ukoił nerwy, zapowiadając zajęcie na długi czas. Pracę nie dla efektów. Sztukę dla sztuki. Zrzuciłam z ramion płaszcz i przygotowałam wszystko, co potrzebowałam. Gdy w końcu wprawiłam koło garncarskie w ruch, z ulgą wbiłam palce w mokrą glinę. Formowałam jej kształt, formę i rozmiar. Większość wykonywała pamięć mięśni, gdy mój umysł zaczął błądzić. 

Pod powiekami widziałam obraz tańczącej cyganki z festiwalu. Każde jej skinienie dłonią, każde zarzucenie biodrem uwodziły, a i jej spojrzenie oczami koloru czystego złota hipnotyzowało. I ten uśmiech! Nie ważne, ile bym próbowała wyprzeć się wszystkiego, fantomowe uczucie jej palców delikatnie błądzących po moich ramionach i piersi nie opuszczało, chociaż odbywało się po żelaznej płycie zbroi, nie skórze. O ile to mogło być trudniejsze, gdyby błądziła po nagiej skórze.

Nagle glina przestała nią być, gdy poprzez zatarcie się fantazji i jawy, stała się gibkim ciałem, wystawionym na przyjemność. Dawaniem jej byłam niezwykle chętna. Dałam się porwać swojej grzesznej naturze.

Nie na długo jednak.

Zanim zerwałabym kwiat niewinności. Zanim do uszu dotarłyby urojone dźwięki i błagania. Zanim zaczęłabym znowu wielbić inne bóstwo niż Stwórca. Zanim dałabym się bezgranicznie pochłonąć żądzy, odskoczyłam jak poparzona, pozostawiając dzieło moich rąk w nieładzie. Przeczesałam dłonią włosy do tyłu w nerwowym ruchu, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi, że pozostawiam na nich szare smugi. Mój oddech był znacznie przyśpieszony i nie miałam najmniejszych wątpliwości co do przyczyny. Czułam się brudna i niegodna. 

I mimo, że byłam świadoma późnej godziny, musiałam niezwłocznie udać się do katedry, by zmyć z siebie to przytłaczające brzemię.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pali opium, które niegdyś było przepisywane między innymi jako środek przeciw bólowy.


	3. Leak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future au

"Widzę w końcu zajęłaś się przeciekającym odpływem?"

Uderzyłam się w spód szafki, gdy wychylałam się znad naprawianego obszaru wystraszona. Bogowie niech przeklną umiejętności skradania się mojej żony. Pocierałam dłonią bolące miejsce, i mimo syku, jaki wydobył się z moich ust, zdecydowałam się odpowiedzieć, starając się zachować normalny ton "Hej skarbie. I tak. W końcu znalazłam czas, między sprawdzaniem klasówek a spotkaniami"

"Zbyt bardzo się przemęczasz" Blake uklękła przede mną zmartwiona i pogładziła mnie po miejscu zderzenia. Od razu zatonęłam w złocie jej tęczówek, co nie tylko mnie rozluźniło, ale i zmniejszyło ból. 

Wkuliłam się w dłoń, która zjechała do mojego policzka, głaszcząc go kciukiem "Mówi to kobieta, która w swoim domu praktycznie tylko śpi i to nie zawsze".

"Obie sporo pracujemy, słonko. Takie drogi zawodowe wybrałyśmy"

"Tak" westchnęłam "Bycie dyrektorem bywa cięższe, niż przypuszczałam"

"Początki są trudne. Szczególnie, że to wciąż nowa placówka. Kształtujesz jej wizerunek na długie lata" Ciężar odpowiedzialności przywarł do moich barków. Zmarszczyłam brwi w zadumie i parzyłam, jak moje dłonie nerwowo bawią się obrączką. Szybko jednak dłoń z policzka zachęciła mnie do powrotu do czułego spojrzenia żony "I dobrze sobie radzisz. Jestem z ciebie dumna"

Uśmiech zagościł na mojej twarzy, gdy serce puchło z wdzięczności "Nic by mi się nie udało bez ciebie"

"Pochlebca"

"Mówię serio" Złapałam ją za rękę, by spleść nasze palce. Dopiero potem dotarło do mnie, jakie są śliskie i obrzydliwe od mazi z rur, jednak ona nawet się nie skrzywiła. Ścisnęła nawet mocniej moją dłoń, by okazać aprobatę "Gdyby nie ty, nie doszłabym tak daleko z tym wszystkim i będę to powtarzać codziennie, póki tego nie przyjmiesz do świadomości"

Blake schyliła się bliżej mnie i złączyła nasze czoła "Kocham cię"

"Ja ciebie bardziej, kotku"

W następnej chwili dzieliłyśmy się delikatnym pocałunkiem. Nie przeszkadzały mi jej wyschnięte wargi, czy średnio wygodna pozycja. Sama ta bliskość była idealna. Gdy nasza chwila minęła, i tylko uśmiechałyśmy się do siebie głupio, zanurkowałam z powrotem pod zlew. Nadszedł czas, by zakończyć batalię z kanalizacją. Nie chciałam jednak, by odchodziła. Stęskniłam się za spędzaniem wspólnych wieczorów i wypadów tylko we dwoje, czy to na wakacje, czy to służbowo, gdy byłyśmy aktywnymi Łowczyniami.

"Jak tam dzień?" zaczęłam temat.

Zmęczone westchnienie opuściło usta Blake, gdy zjeżdżała do pozycji siedzącej po framudze drzwi od łazienki. "Męczący. Musieliśmy złożyć pozew jednej z małych firm remontowych w Mistral. Zatrudniali na czarno fauny, bez żadnych zabezpieczeń ni to w razie wypadku, ni by tym wypadkom zapobiec"

"Że też jeszcze takie praktyki się stosuje"

"Nie wszyscy przejmują się prawem na tyle, by go przestrzegać"

"Potrzebujesz odpoczynku?"

"Zdecydowanie, ale bez ciebie nie zasnę. Ostatnio jest bardzo zimno w nocy" parsknęła. Tylko w połowie rozbawiony dźwięk. Mieszał się z odrobiną smutku i żalu "A wiesz, jak to odkryłam?"

We wszystkich kościach poczułam, że to wstęp do przekomarzania "Nie mam pojęcia"

"Bo ostatnio nie mam się do kogo przytulić, gdy zasypiam"

Bingo "Niewybaczalne posunięcie z mojej strony"

"Właśnie zastanawiałam się, czemu jeszcze z tobą jestem"

"To przez ten mój wewnętrzny ogień, który pozwala mi być twoim osobistym grzejnikiem i włosy" Przez chwilę mocowałam się z rurą, by następnie dodać "Prócz tego rozwody są drogie"

"No tak"

Zerknęłam na nią na chwilę. Mimo zmęczenia uśmiechała się do mnie w spokojnej kontemplacji, obserwując moją pracę "Zanim więc złożysz papiery rozwodowe, pragnę cię powiadomić, że już kończę i będziemy mogły iść spać"

Mruknęła z aprobatą, a kąciki ust tylko uniosły się wyżej "To dobra wiadomość"

"Domyślam się" Nie przedłużając rozmowy, która była cudownym rozpraszaczem, jeszcze raz docisnęłam jeden element kluczem "I już"

"Wreszcie!" Skoczyła na równe nogi jak torpeda, składając razem ręce. Obróciła się na pięcie i wyszła, by po chwili wrócić i obserwować mnie, jak już po umyciu rąk stoję na środku łazięki "A ty co tak stoisz?"

"Chciałam jeszcze się wysikać*"

Mrugnęła raz, drugi, trzeci, jakby musiała przetworzyć tę informację. Moja biedna, zmęczona żona "Więc rób, co musisz"

"Um, Blake?" Zaczęłam się kręcić nerwowo.

"Słucham?"

"Mogłabyś wyjść?"

"Wstydzisz się przy mnie załatwić?"

Moje ręce same poszły w ruch, energicznie gestykulując "Nie, ale to trochę dziwne i rozumiem, że możesz odczuwać dyskomfort"

Spojrzała na mnie z niedowierzaniem "Byłam przy tobie, gdy wymiotowałaś. Wielokrotnie kąpałyśmy się razem. Sypiamy ze sobą i jesteśmy pieprzonym małżeństwem. Obserwowanie, jak się wypróżniasz, nie jest dla mnie w najmniejszym stopniu obrzydliwe" przyłożyła dłoń do piersi teatralnie "Nie uwierzysz. Mi samej się zdarzy"

Choć dyskomfort mnie nie opuścił, wiedziałam, że przegrałam. Nieśpiesznie spoczęłam na muszli. Zapanowałaby niezręczna cisza, jednak zagłuszał ją dźwięk strumienia wody. I to tylko sprawiło, że interakcja była jeszcze bardziej niezręczna. Mogła być jeszcze bardziej? Oczywiście, gdy kuliłam się pod uważnym spojrzeniem faunki. Choć chwila ta dłużyła się dla mnie, jakby minęły wieki, w końcu się skończyła.

Gdy byłyśmy już w sypialni, mogłyśmy się tylko z tego wszystkiego śmiać. Włożyłyśmy szybko piżamy i schowałyśmy razem pod kołdrę, przytulając się do siebie. Mruczenie było moją kołysanką, gdy Blake z przyjemnością zasnęła przy cieple mojego ciała.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *take a leak - slang od oddawania moczu


	4. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school au

Lubiłam przebywać w bibliotece, a nawet kochałam. Rzędy regałów ciągnęły się po ogromnym pomieszczeniu, tworząc labirynt, w którym znaleźć można było nie jedną perełkę. Albo się schować samemu lub w większym gronie. Nie było tam żadnego stróżującego nauczyciela, a póki byłeś w miarę cicho, bibliotekarki nie obchodziło, co robisz. I ten zapach papieru. 

Podczas okienka siedziałam tak skulona w jednym zakątku, w którym często przebywałam i który stał się dla mnie stałą kryjówką przed światem zewnętrznym, gdzie mogłam w spokoju czytać bez żadnych gapiów, czy zwyczajnie nieostrożnych uczniów. Sekret o tym miejscu znała na dobrą sprawę tylko jedna osoba.

"Hej piękna" usłyszałam melodyjny głos pewnej siebie blondynki. Nie potrzebnie mówiłam jej, gdzie spędzam wolne chwile, gdy znikam, bo stało się to jej misją, by mi towarzyszyć, gdy i ona ma czas.

Jednak teraz nie powinna go mieć. Oderwałam się od książki, by spojrzeć na nią, nie ukrywając zdziwienia. Wyglądała promiennie jak zawsze, ale wdała się tu również domieszka zadowolenia z samej siebie. 

Zmarszczyłam oczy, by z podejrzeniem się z nią skonfrontować "Yang? Nie masz teraz lekcji?".

"Mam".

"To co ty tu robisz?".

Machnęła ręką, siadając obok siebie, a moja nieufność tylko wzrastała "Daj spokój. Teraz mamy edukację seksualną i temat o zabezpieczeniach, żeby wpadek nie było".

Mrugnęłam kilka razy, jakby powiedziała coś w nieznanym mi języku. Bo co to ma do tego, że nie było jej na lekcji? "I?".

"I co? Byłam na lekcji, póki nie podała babka tematu" Rozsunęła plecak, by wyjąć z niego jabłka, w które od razu wbiła zęby. 

Jej nonszalancja zaczęła mnie denerwować. To była ucieczka, a ona zachowywała się, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie "Byłaś na lekcji i wyszłaś? Jak to się niby stało? Co na to nauczycielka?".

Spojrzała na mnie z charakterystycznym błyskiem w oku, jakby zaraz miała opowiedzieć epicką historię lub świetny w jej mniemaniu dowcip. Odłożyła nawet jabłko, by mieć wolne ręce do energicznej gestykulacji "A więc to było tak. Włączyła na rzutniku prezentację i zaczęła temat. Po prostu wzięłam plecak, gdy podłączała głośniki. Oczywiście musiała mnie zatrzymała i pytać, gdzie to się wybieram. Najzwyczajniej w świecie wyjaśniłam, że lesbijkom takie informacje nie są potrzebne".

Z rąk wypadła mi książka. Potem musiałabym znaleźć miejsce, w którym skończyłam, lecz w tamtym momencie to było nieistotne. Mój umysł był przegrzany. Pewnie to przez to szczypały mnie policzki i było mi gorąco. Mogłam tylko tępo wpatrywać się w zadowolony wyraz Yang "Nie zrobiłaś tego".

"Zrobiłam!" Wzniosła triumfalnie pięść, po czym oplotła moje ramiona swoim "Najzabawniejsze jest to, że za mną jeszcze kilka osób wyszło!".

Uderzyłam ją płaską dłonią w pierś blondynki, co zachwiało jej równowagę, ale rozpoczęło donośny śmiech "Jesteś okropna" Zanim zdążyła się wywalić na podłogę, by tam skręcać się ze śmiechu, pociągnęłam ją z powrotem do siebie.

Przytuliła mnie i ucałowała czule skroń "Taką mnie kochasz".

"Niestety" I paradoksalnie, wcale tak naprawdę mi to nie przeszkadzało.


	5. Countryside

Yang leżała na kocu w środku lasu. Znalazła tam niedawno małą polanę, gdzie kwitną habry i fiołki, tworząc piękną połać fioletu. Delikatny wiatr zaszumiał w koronach drzew, a ptaki wyśpiewywały swoje wiosenne, poranne trele. Świeże, pachnące kwiatami i rosą powietrze wypełniało jej płuca, co było miłą odmianą od zaduchu miasta.

Na wsi czas płynął znacznie wolniej. Mogła poświęcić czas na wylegiwaniu się na słońcu, jak w tamtej chwili i nie przejmować się dniem następnym. Brak ciągłego biegu, a praca fizyczna na farmie sprawiała jej tylko radość. Gospodarze też bardzo sympatyczni. 

No i ona.

Patrzyła na dziewczynę leżącą na przeciw i nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu przez świadomość, że tak wspaniała dziewczyna zechciała z nią być. I może to niezbyt profesjonalne, że umawiała się z córką swojego szefa, w dodatku w tajemnicy, ale nawet żaden święty na jej miejscu nie mógłby się oprzeć, by nie oddać serca dziewczynie z kocimi uszami. Była zbyt piękna, zbyt mądra i zbyt cudowna dla własnego dobra.

Yang zerwała jeden z fiołków, by delikatnie wczepić go w czarne włosy faunki. Gdy tylko powieki rozsczelniły się, umożliwiając Blake spojrzeć czule swoimi złotymi oczami na jej blondynkę, zaczęły się głupio do siebie uśmiechać.

Obie też wiedziały, że to czysta miłość.


	6. Rage

Weszła do mieszkania po długiej walce z zamkiem. Trudno było wykonywać takie czynności jedną, trzęsącą się ręką. Czuła się tak bezużyteczna ze świadomością, że tak będzie z większością codziennych zadań przez długi czas. Może na zawsze. Niewiele przecież brakowało, by amputowano jej prawe ramię.

Wzięła głęboki oddech. Było ciemno. Promienie słońca nie przebijało się już przez okna o tej porze, a światła uliczne ledwo docierały na pograniczach osiedla na siódmym piętrze. Już gwiazdy bardziej rozświetlały wnętrze. Nikt nie włączył żadnej lampki, bo kto miałby to zrobić. Miejsce, które przez lata wynajmowała ze swoją dziewczyną i przyzwyczajona była nazywać domem, było ciche. Brak żywej dyszy. Nikt nie przyjdzie jej przywitać. Nikt nie ucałuje, gdy ledwo zdąży wejść. Nikt nie pogładzi po policzku, nakazując zrobienie obiadu. Nikogo nie przytuli, żartując, że może być obiadem tej osoby. Nie usłyszy śmiechu w zamian.

Nic.

Nic, prócz bólu i martwych przedmiotów, w których zaklęta została kogoś dusza. Kogoś tak znajomego, że łatwiejszego do rozpoznania od siebie samej. Przechodząc przez sam hol dostrzegała odbicia żywych wspomnień. Widziała, jak Blake stara się ją wnieść w stylu weselnym do mieszkania, gdy się wprowadziły. Nie mogła przestać się śmiać, gdy uderzyła głową o framugę. Dokuczała jej przez to przez długi czas, jak to jej upór jest zgubny. Widziała, jak po raz pierwszy otworzyła drzwi swoim... wtedy wydawało się przyszłym teściom. Było to trochę niezręczne, z faktu, że chciała zrobić dobre wrażenie, będąc dla nich gospodynią pierwszy raz. Tyle wtedy zdarzyło się niefortunnych wypadków, że myślała, że zakopie się pod ziemię. Na szczęście miała swoją dziewczynę, ratującą ją z opresji i bardzo wyrozumiałych rodziców. Widziała, jak przyciska swoją dziewczynę do ściany, zatapiając je w zimowych kurtkach na wieszaku, całując gorączkowo, jakby była lekarstwem na wszystkie problemy. Widziała wszystko. Całe dwa lata.

Przeszła do salonu, gdzie pierwszym obiektem, na jaki zwróciła uwagę, była czarna, pół skórzana kanapa, na której spędzały razem każdy wieczór, oglądając filmy, rzucając pomarańczowymi, żółtymi i fioletowymi poduszkami, tuląc się do siebie, grzesząc i śmiejąc się, aż bolały płuca. To tutaj znajdowała się ściana, poświęcona w całości na półki z książkami i pamiątkami. Choć wcześniej nie dało się znaleźć wolnego miejsca na nowe, wręcz uginały się pod ciężarem, teraz leżały tylko trzy książki: Piękna i Bestia, Ivanhoe i Dzwonnik z Notre Dame. Prócz tego zdjęcie w ramce z motywem plastrów miodu, na którym były one dwie, na plaży. Wspomnienie, zanim zamieszkały razem. Uśmiechała się do kamery. Bursztyn tęczówek Blake lśnił w słońcu promiennie. Tak przepełnione szczęściem. Czarne włosy owiewały tylko część jej twarzy, przez próbę przytrzymywania ich za uchem smukłą dłonią. Twarzy Yang za to prawie w ogóle nie było widać. Była uwieczniona profilem, całując swoją miłość w policzek, a jej dzikie pasma złota owijały się wokół szczęki. W samym kącie biblioteczki stał jeszcze pozłocony maneki neko, mrugając do niej oczkiem. Wprawiła w ruch jego łapkę, uśmiechając się tęsknie. W tym pomieszczeniu tak mało zostało. Zniknęło większość rzeczy. Jakby stopniowo wymazywano z niego pamięć. Ona niestety pamiętała wszystko, gdzie co było i wartość sentymentalną każdego przedmiotu. Może dlatego czuła taką pustkę na myśl ich zniknięcia...

Zgarnęła książki z półki i zdjęcie. Skoro tylko one zostały, muszą coś oznaczać, dać jej jakąś wskazówkę. Przecież Blake tak bardzo lubiła zagadki. Przecież były takie szczęśliwe. Nie mogła tak po prostu odejść, prawda? Rzuciła wszystko niedbale na kanapę i ruszyła dalej, w poszukiwaniu pozostałości ich dawnego życia.

W kuchni też nie było łatwiej. Okno na wschód rozjaśniało rankiem, pozostawiając w kompletnej ciemności o tej porze. Włączyła ledy, ciągnące się pasmem pod górnymi szafkami. Przytłoczył ją brak zapachu świeżego ciasta. Na kremowych kremowym blacie zamiast okruchów chleba i drobnych zabrudzeń osiadał kurz. Na Płaskich powierzchniach brakowało zacieków od ciasta na naleśniki, które uwielbiała robić na śniadanie i zanosić śpiącej piękności do łóżka. Po prostu jakby nikt tu już nie mieszkał. Zniknęły magnesy z lodówki i system karteczek, przypominających o ważnych sprawach. Nie znalazła nic wartościowego. Właściwie zostały tylko przybory kuchenne i większość żywności. Nic przypominającego, że ktoś tu mieszkał. Mimo tego i tu dopadły ją wspomnienia szczęśliwych dni, gdy gotowały razem, co wiązało się zazwyczaj z wygłupami i przytulasami, poranną kawą i herbatą. Wstawiła czajnik z wodą. Została kawa. Herbaty zabrakło.

Wyposażona w kubek gorącej, czarnej cieczy, do której nie trudziła się dodać cukru ni mleka, poszła z powrotem do salonu. Nie było stolika, a postawienie naczynia na kanapę groziło rozlaniem, więc nie pozostało jej nic innego, niż zostawić parujący napój na podłodze, wyłożonej ciemnymi panelami.

Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się tępo w sufit, zastanawiając, czy kontynuować eksplorację. Z jednej strony tak wiele ją to kosztowało emocji, z drugiej nie powinna tego na dobrą sprawę odwlekać. Przedłużać ból. Zamknęła powieki. Czuła, jak mózg wyrywa się do ucieczki, powodując nie lada katusze. Nie chciała tu być. Nie teraz.

Jednocześnie nie widziała innego miejsca, w którym chciałaby bardziej niż tu być.

W jej pamięci odbijały się chwile z jej miłością: na przemian dobre i złe. Nie były doskonałe. Na patrzenie w gwiazdy podczas spontanicznego wyjazdu na camping przypadały łzy pochłaniane przez poduszkę. Na ich pierwsze ,,kocham" przypadała ich pierwsza i jedyna kłótnia, dotycząca decyzji Yang, czy podejmie kolejny ryzykowny zawód. Na upojne poranki pierwszego dnia świąt ból zdrady w ich pierwszym roku.

Blake.

Czy jej odejście można było przewidzieć? Faktycznie. Zachowywała się dość dziwnie. Była bardziej zmysłowa. Pierwsze, co stało się, gdy Yang się obudziła, było przywitanie Blake w nie swojej, brązowej koszulce, trzymającej tacę z kanapkami z białym serem, rzodkiewką i szczypiorkiem, kawą i waniliową babeczką przekrojoną na pół. Zaskoczyło to ją, ale nie za bardzo. Czasem tak robiły, choć to zdecydowanie domena blondynki. Zjadła wszystko chętnie podczas wspólnych wygłupów i czułości. Gdy zaś poszła się wykąpać, Blake nie miała oporu do niej dołączyć. Opuściła dom, by iść do pracy, mimo narzekań swojej partnerki.

Co było dziwnego, prócz intensywności tego poranka? To, że przez kilka poprzednich tygodni czuła, jak odległa była dziewczyna. Jakby się czymś martwiła. Chciała być gdzie indziej. Podejrzewała nawet zdradę, ale nie miała serca grzebać jej w telefonie i prywatnych rzeczach. Nie znowu. Łamało jej to serce, ale zapewniała przestrzeń, pokazując jednocześnie, że nadal jest pożądana w jej życiu. Myślała, że ten poranek był formą pewnego rodzaju przeprosin i zapowiedzią poprawy. Odnowienia ich relacji. By wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce.

Najwidoczniej się myliła. To musiało być pożegnanie. W dodatku bardziej brutalne, niż jakby po prostu wyszła.

Bo tak dała jej wszystko, czego jej brakowało i wyszła, zabierając wszystko, co miała.

Ocknęła się. Trudno jednak było otworzyć oczy. Szczelinę pomiędzy powiekami skleiły zaschnięte ropa i łzy. Nie miała pojęcia, że płakała przez sen. Musiały one jednak jakoś ujść, skoro sama sobie nie pozwalała trzeźwym umysłem.

Wstała jednak, czując się niezwykle ciężko. Ramie zabolało, jakby znowu kość przeżynała się przez mięso, gdy odruchowo oparła się o nie. Krzyk wydobył się z jej ust, a słone krople same wyciekły na policzki.

I wtedy to poczuła.

Wściekłość. Palącą, niepochamowaną wściekłość.

Nie chciała doszukiwać się wskazówek. Nie miała w planach stać się kaleką. Nie chciała być opuszczona. Nie pisała się na to. Dlaczego do tego doszło?

Ciepło rozniosło się po jej ciele, a serce biło dwa razy szybciej i mocniej, ale to nie w pozytywnym sensie. Furia wdarła się do jej krwioobiegu.

W tym przypływie adrenaliny, natychmiast poderwała się i zmierzyła do łazienki. Nie znalazła tam nic, co by ją interesowało. Odkręciła za to kran w wannie, by leciała idealna do kąpieli woda. Od razu zmierzyła do sypialni, przed której to drzwiami zawahała się. Gdy tam będzie, jej ukochana nie będzie leżała zwinięta w kołdrę jak rozleniwiony kot. Będzie tam pusto, jak wszędzie. Uchyliła jednak drzwi. Rzeczywistość przygniotła ją, potwierdzając przypuszczenia. Pozostał jedynie zapach. Najlepiej dało się go wyczuć w szafie, mimo braku rzeczy jej drugiej połówki. Każdy pozostawiony drobiazg miał na sobie niezmywalny ślad, tak jak jej skóra. O łóżku to nawet nie chciała myśleć, by się zbliżyć. Zgarnęła, co pozostało i powróciła do salonu.

Złożyła wszystko na stos, gdy udała się na podwórko za blokiem, w którym miały mieszkanie. Stały się nagle bezsensownymi śmieciami, które tylko wywoływały sentyment. Nie chciała ich więcej widzieć. Z ramki wyjęła ich zdjęcie. Zerknęła na nie ostatni raz, przejechała opuszkiem palca po uwiecznionej na papierze twarzy. Czas się pożegnać. Wyjęła zapalniczkę z kieszeni i podpaliła fotografię, rzucając na resztę przedmiotów. Wpatrując się w ogień Yang czuła, jak część jej ucieka wraz z dymem i resztkami gniewu. Gdy pozostaje popiół, zamyka swoje serce.

Uznała po dłuższej chwili, że czas wrócić się wykąpać.


	7. Overwhelm

Pierwsze, co poczuła, to przeszywający ból głowy. Ten drażniący impuls rezonujący pod jej czaszką przeszył całą jej istotę i wybudził ją w jeden z najmniej przyjemnych sposobów. Następne przyszło światło obijające się o jej powieki. Było jasne, drażniące. Potęgowało ból, przez co Yang nie marzyła o niczym innym, niż rozerwać i połamać jego źródło, jednak nie mogła nawet zablokować jego promieni ni ruszyć palcem w najmniejszym ruchu, co dopiero wyładować agresję robiąc demolkę. Nie minęła sekunda, gdy jej odrentwiałe ciało poczuło gładką fakturę prześcieradła pod sobą, lekko drapiący koc, którym była okryta i delikatny powiew, muskający jej gorączkową skórę twarzy i wystających spod przykrycia ramion, co zwróciło uwagę, jak wilgotne było jej ciało od potu. Do zestawu działających zmysłów, prócz nieprzyjemnego smaku w ustach, jakby jej coś zgniło, doszedł słuch. Tak zoriętowała się przez szum, że to wiatrak chłodził ją, a także, że nie jest sama w pomieszczeniu. Prócz szmeru udało jej się ... strzępki dialogu.

"...został tylko...", "...martwię się o...", "...teraz tu być" głos był wysoki i ciepły, i mimo wyczuwalnych w nim też trosce i obawieie nie było mowy, by od razu nie rozpoznała swojej siostry. To uspokoiło jej pędzący umysł, dzięki czemu mogła skoncentrować się na rozmowie.

"Jej to powiedz. Uparła się, by tu być, aż się nie wybudzi" ochrypły głos jej wujka Qrow'a ociekał irytacją, którą miała podejrzenie, że wywołał niepokój. Tylko czym się martwił? Co się stało? O kim rozmawiali?

"Gdzie w ogóle teraz jest?"

"Nalegałem, by poszła odpocząć. Zgodziła się na drzemkę w samochodzie pod warunkiem, że zawołamy ją, jak coś będzie się dziać. Nie jestem pewien jednak, czy śpi..."

Mój umysł oderwał się wbrew mnie od rzeczywistości, podróźując do ostatniego wspomnienia.

To była bitwa. Czarne chmury zawisły nad Mantle, a grimmy zalewały miasto. Dookoła wszystko płynęło. Dusili się dymem. Ona, jej zespół i reszta. Jaune krzyczał do odwrotu, kłucąc się z Ruby. Nie wszystkim udało się jeszcze ewakułować. Lecz ich kłótnia nie była jedynymi dźwiękami. Były jeszcze krzyki rozdzierające gardło, warczenie i szczęk metalu. Pył rozpływających się w powietrzu potworów ograniczał widoczność. Musiała polegać na reszcie zmysłów i instynkcie. Strach jeszcze bardziej ograniczał oddychanie, gdy każdy wdech smakował jak popiół i smoła. 

Wtedy dostrzegła, jak nieznany jej stwór, przypominający ośmiornicę zbliżał się do Oscara. Ruszyła na ratunek, po czym był tylko ból.

Przytłoczyło to ją. Mimo początkowego ociężenia zaczęła rzucać się na łóżku w panice i wrzeszczeć, jakby opętał jej ciało jakiś demon. Tyle cierpienia na jej oczach. To było gorsze, niż Beacon. Wuj nie zdążył jej przyszpilić do posłania, gdy uruchomiła trzeźwe myślenie. Trzeba wrócić. Trzeba walczyć. Jeszcze da się kogoś ocalić.

"Spokojnie Petarda"

"Póść mnie! Trzeba im pomóc!" Biła w jego ramiona, chcąc się uwolnić. Była jednak nadal zbyt osłabiona, by walczyć z wyszkolonym bojowo mężczyzną w pełnym zdrowiu.

"Jakim im?" spytała zaniepokojona Ruby, przypatrując się niepewnie z przerażeniem scenie.

Bliska łez odpowiedziała "Mantle. Salem. Oni..."

Qrow zmarszczył brwi "Salem? Przecież ona nie żyje od przeszło pięciu lat"

Te słowa sprawiły, że poddała się i zanużyła ponownie w pościeli. I choć były dla niej ulgą, wprowadziły w zmieszanie. Tak wyraźnie pamięta, że walczyła w Mantle przeciw siłom okrutnej wiedźmy. To tak, jakby w jej płucach nadal był popiół.

"Gdzie jesteśmy?"

Ruby z delikatnym uśmiechem usiadła na skraju łóżka i chwyciła mnie za rękę "Szpital w Patch" zadumała się na chwilę, a jej uśmiech zbladł.

"Co się stało?"

"Nie pamiętasz?"

"Nie"

"Miałaś wypadek na motorze. Trochę się poturbowałaś, ale nic poważnego. Potrzymali cię tylko trochę w śpiączce" tłumachył Qrow, opierając się o ścianę że skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami. Zawachał się chwilę, ściskając swoje ramię nerwowo "Jednak Blake to wystarczyło, by się podłamać. Obwinia się, mówiąc, że nie doszłoby do tego, gdyby nie rozmawiała z tobą podczas jazdy"

"Właśnie! Trzeba ją zawołać!" Energicznie zawołała Ruby, by szybko się poderwać do drzwi.

Więc to o niej mówili. Yang nie mogła sobie nic przypomnieć, choć to nie miało większego znaczenia. Jej partnerka, najlepsza przyjaciółka i... dziewczyna, w której podkochuje się od dawna, nie jest w najlepszej kondycji. Czuła, że musi jej zapewnić komfort i uspokoić. 

Po wyjściu siostry Yang, żadne z dwójki nie rozpoczęło rozmowy. Tkwili w niezręcznej ciszy, póki drzwi nie otworzyły się nagle, obijając się o ścianę. Stała w nich ona, zdyszana, jakby biegła kilometry ile sił w nogach, czarnowłosa faunka. Kocie uszy na jej głowie stały na baczność. Złote oczy przyglądały się z początku szalenie, potem oceniająco, na koniec z ulgą. Bezceremonialnie skoczyła wręcz do łóżka poszkodowanej blondynki i przytuliła mocno, mówiąc niezrozumiałe zdania. Mówiła zbyt szybko, zbyt bardzo łamał jej się głos, by można je było zrozumieć. Nie pomagało to, że słowa tłumiły gęste włosy Yang.

"Już już. Spokojnie" powiedziała tak łagodnie, jak tylko potrafiła, przyciągająca bliżej partnerkę podczas obejmowania. Poczuła, jak koszulka szpitalna nasiąka łzami. Automatycznie jej ręka zawędrowała do futra na jej uszach, gdzie zaczęła delikatnie drapać.

"Tak się o ciebie bałam"

Parsknęła lekcewarząco "Niepotrzebnie. Nie tak łatwo mnie zabić".

Faunka zachichotała cicho. Odchyliła się na tyle, by spojrzeć w oczy blondynki, która natyczmiast zatonęła w złotych tęczówkach, przy których nadal kręciły się łzy.

I nagle stało się coś, czego nie była w stanie przewidzieć. Bo jak mogła przewidzieć, że miękkie warki Blake wylądują na jej własnych w czystym, czułym pocałunku?


End file.
